monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gook
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Paradox/Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:00, March 3, 2016 (UTC) About new monsters: -Okay im finishing 4 bandits tonight or tomorrow . So i was thinking about plans which monsters i will create next so we can know each other plans and not went to create same pages. So here you are my plans. When i end Dragon , the last Bandit i will concentrate on every Apoptosis . So leave apoptosis monsters to me. I still don't know plans after that i will inform you. (SethRollinsBabyFace) Why are you deleting my articles and must edit every my article ? Yo! Yo maybe you saw, I'm not that much active at the moment, till end of May I have to graduate, so that's why. I will return to edit things at start of June, @SethRollinsBabyFace. Zdrastvuy! Priv Tovarish! How's the overall condition of the wiki? I wonder, since I've seen you editing. Regards, yet another Slav. Metatoron (talk) 16:19, May 3, 2016 (UTC) О нет, ещё один русский кроме меня. А я думал что я здесь один такой. Gook (talk) 17:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Извените, што я не русский, але Пшек! Русофильский Евравский Пшек з Беларуско-Русинский происхождением, но все равно))). Но, как говорится – Курица не Птица, Польша не заграница ��. Господин желает, Привисланский край все же возвращается к матрице. Дзякуй табе Боже, што я не хахол ����! Разве кто-то даже перевел Монмусу Ԛэст (алебо и Парадоѯ?) на русском языке? Мои “друг” тлумачиться 2чан (Сосач) ВН на польском языке, из русского. Он знаю японского неплохо тоже ☺. Извините за мой русский, у меня было только полгода русского языка в школе))). Metatoron (talk) 13:26, May 28, 2016 (UTC) YHVH の 天使 メタトロン Перевод был на оригинальный Монмусу Квест, а вот на парадокс я что-то слышал краем уха, но никогда ничего не видел. Могу скинуть, если надо. Gook (talk) 13:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Paniał, было бы интересно. I could send it to him even, if you wouldn't mind if it's some experimental. Could you do me a favour? I try to give one guy tags for Pixiv, he wants to draw some Monmusu Quest fanart, I uploaded his Unsealed Tamamo now. He also hates the fact that the two other verses are much more popular. I think this Wiki needs more of them generally :/, official artwork aside. If you're interested I'd leave you some further contact, I have many anonymous such. 熾天使・イリアス・の・天使 16:23, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Проверь комментарии под страницой Тамамо. Там был срач на эту тему: Стоит ли добавлять фан-арт на страницы или не стоит? Gook (talk) 16:34, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Actually, this thread was in Alice/Gallery comment section. Gook (talk) 16:56, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, I see. Well first edit I did was adding Category to a Gallery page, LOL! In case you wouldn't want Gallery pages they can be hid (not displayed on a page), or something. As unpopular (when compared to Encyclopedia/Musune) as series it promotion of artists can be a good way to make people like it more. I actually haven't thought of editing her page because there is no Paradox version yet, so it can interrupt you guys working on it. Was asking more of a tags on Pixiv so I could help this guy tagging them properly. For example I don't know how is "Tamamo-no-Mae" in-game, the article gives two different spellings of Tamamo - One for the game character (as Pixiv only shows those), other for the creature overall (I guess? Adding Monmusu Quest in search page would probably give you this characters). If it's about the copyrights it's pretty easy to find the source, I tried to "tag" the images here properly with link to original source. Regards, 熾天使・イリアス・の・天使 17:09, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you show me his picture? I want to see it. Gook (talk) 17:12, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure! It's just a sample from his dA, but I do got it in better quality for further use, hah! He is interested in making more of those mind you))). But gotcha, I'd try to not upload fanarts here till the whole casus is solved. Don't want to indulge in any srachs considering I'm pretty much a newfriend there ��. You can use to view the recently uploaded images, see ya! Oh, it's wan wan mem. Can you give link to his account? There is too many Kiros'. Gook (talk) 17:31, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Yep, Gyate Kola/Ohayou/Wan Wan, recently even "Awoo" (Girl) and various others (like this). /jp/ and s4s forced it quite heavily. Sure, I gave link on the description file of the pic anyway. dArt undPixiv))). Will start collecting Monmusu Quest fanarts and artworks of all sorts (and probs repost on /monster/ and "avatarfag" with given occasion), I regret decision of deleting what scarce I had from image boards like Krautchan or 4chan (even Russian 2chan, Russian minority is pretty present on KaCey), from around 2009 till 2013. They served as excellent reaction images. "Holy Ilias How Horrifying" is one I remember the most ��. 熾天使・イリアス・の・天使 17:51, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Ok do whatever you pleases. Also, if you find all Monmusu quest fanart, could you pack it in one archive and send to me. Maybe some nice fan-art will be there. Gook (talk) 18:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I might be done. Hey Gook, I'm leaving this message because you're the most active person on Paradox right now aside from me. I'm sure Seth will do a bunch once he's graduated but I can't wait that long. So something happened yesterday in my personal life and it kind of feels like the ground fell out beneath my feet if you're familiar with the idiom. I'm sure I'll be fine in the long run but I doubt I'll be able to maintain editing Paradox for at least several months. If I do return, it probably won't be for another year or so but I have no idea if Paradox will have a place in my life that far into the future. So once I'm gone, I'm most likely gone for good. I'm going to try and stick around for the next week or so, answer any questions you might have and try finish all the pages I started. Part of the reason I made so many edits today was to try and make all the pages I said I would. There's still some pages I want to make but I don't know if I have the time to do it. I really don't want to sound dramatic considering this is just a wiki for a porn game but I really don't know how else to state my situation. Anyways, I'm just giving you a heads up. I really don't like leaving the wiki considering there is so much missing still but I think I can be satisfied with how much I've done so far. FickleArchivist (talk) 06:00, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, i'm graduating too, but it will take only next week. After that, i'l make one page per day (Sometimes two or even more). And I will carry out your will and create a wiki of benevolence! Also, which pages do you want to make? Gook (talk) 06:10, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't think I'm going to make any new pages. I'm just going to finish off the ones I started. In terms of monsters, I'm going to finish Sandworm and Minotauros. Slime Girl is basically done. The only exception I think will be the Mimic. I'll make the enemy and companion page for her because I still have all her locations screen capped so I want to upload that as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow if I have time. Once I'm done creating those pages, I don't care who edits them. I'm going to try and finish them to the point they don't need editing but I'm not going to have time get all their companion events recorded. I'm probably not going to be able to do male companions either. I can make basic pages for them but I'd have to replay the game to figure out their recruitment requirements which I know I don't have time for. I think that's everything. It's pretty late so I might be missing a few things but I'm sure I'll remember them later. FickleArchivist (talk) 06:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Yo I'm back Hey Gook since i can't catch you anywhere , try seeing this post . How is going on the wiki i came back today and i saw that you are pretty much doing everything by yourself . Is anyone else editing ? With what style you make pages now , maybe i can start making them again so we can split the job ? @SethRollinsBabyFace Well, FickleArchivist has gone and i really don't know what to do. I don't even know if someone needs my pages. Gook (talk) 04:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I just used a .png with the Neferiti Lamia picture. It removes the white in the background. But i use png too. Do you use photoshop or paint? Gook (talk) 10:25, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I used Gimp. Aaaa what is this editing mode it buuurns Anyway, pretty sure if Lucifina showed her true form in Ilias village, shit would have gone down Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 16:40, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, let's move to your talk page. Gook (talk) 16:42, July 17, 2016 (UTC) hey it's me from the zombie girls post. Hey hows it going? Bornoftheblood (talk) 06:53, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Going what? Gook (talk) 07:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) quick question Which monster girl in the game do you hate? For me would probably be alice, not because shes the monster lord, mostly because how condescending she is towards luka and the fact that she ouright rapes him to death should he not check her pulse nevermind the fact that he's illias' follower at the time and probably too busy to do anything. Basically, every monster who kills Luka or other humans (with some exception for mindless ones (Ghost Girl) and nice ones (Eva and some other succubus)) and those who thinks they are better than humans (All Knights except Tamamo, Harpies, Some others). Also I hate Setouchi monsters (how can i fap to them...) and most of Humans in Setting. Mostly, I love not-too-different from humans monsters like beasts, kitsunes and demi-humans (Youkai's and else) Gook (talk) 17:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I hate those who take sex too frivolous. For me, it's sacred (That's why I will never betray my hand) Gook (talk) 17:36, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Now that i think about it, most of the monster that encountered luka should be lucky that someone like guts doesn't exist universe, espcially monsters like granberia and erubetie who think their invinsible. Although i have to wonder if erubetie would kill a child that doesn't know anything about her kind or a man married to a slime. Of course she will. She is Ax-Crazy. And that's another reason why I hate humans here. They're too forgiving. I would never forget someone who kills another of my kind just for fun or thinks that everyone should serve her as food Gook (talk) 04:40, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I can probably see why erubetie don't get much love from the fans. Even i noticed how most of the humans were too forgiving too monsters like the four bandits. What are the chances that might start stealing again? Stop making new sections. If I were Luka, I would use both Normal Sword and Angel Halo, just not both at once. For monsters who kill humans there is Normal and for cool monsters i'll use Angel Halo. I'd be like some Geralt from Rivia, but not as cool. Gook (talk) 06:17, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Like geralt from rivia. I love the games.Imagine what would it be like if geralt were to end up in the monster girl quest universe. He'd proabbly find the world awkward and some what easy to adjust given that he's a witcher that hunts monsters on a daily basis. sorry for making new sections btw. Hey, Gook. I noticed that you knew the exact status resistances for Principality Nagael when I left out that section. Am I missing something here, or do you just have a really good memory? I-honestly-don't-know (talk) 11:42, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I just looked up in files in RPG Maker editor Gook (talk) 12:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Companion levels Hi, I noticed that you're currently in process of making pages for companions. Have you thought about adding job and race levels they have when you recruit them? I'm making a list of those, which I'll eventually upload, so you can get the info from there. Fluffisjustice (talk) 16:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I would like to. I grinded several of my companions and I don't want one page to have job levels while others don't. Also, I would like you to upload monsters recruit rate. I can't find it anywhere in RPG Maker. Gook (talk) 16:28, September 8, 2016 (UTC) I'll be adding the list to the Paradox/Companions page. After I get through the companions I haven't grinded I'll do a rerun of the game to fill in the gaps. I won't be able to help you with the recruit rate though. I get all my information from the game itself, so if you can't find it, I probably won't either. Fluffisjustice (talk) 20:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, someone actually knew about Dahlia (Sandworm) recruit rate. He isn't here anymore. Gook (talk) 03:13, September 9, 2016 (UTC) New Helper Hey...umm Just u know that Im pretty suck at editing photos and arrage things in-oder so I need a help from an exprienced just like you handle things .....Feel free to fix what I did wrong JasrielNulgath (talk) 18:22, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Tell me the problem and i'll fix it just for you!❤ Gook (talk) 18:35, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Russian Version Hello! I was given link to the Russian translation of MGQ by one nice person from the Steam group, then met with other who claimed to be inside during the beginnings of translation. Claim was that it’s stuffed with… memes beyond measure which is why they left. Do you know perhaps how true is this? The pack also contained what seemed to be ports to Linux, Mac OS and Android. Should we perhaps notify such things on the wikia, like translations of MGQ to other languages? Metatrone 21:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, you can do it. I played only the first two parts of the russian translation and i'm pretty fine with english version. Gook (talk) 03:37, December 28, 2016 (UTC)